


Pink Floyd on Vinyl

by OldEnoughToKnowBetter



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Intimacy, Kink, PWP, Solittleplotitcreatesaplotvacuumintheuniverse, Young Love, bughead - Freeform, mentionofsexualshame, seriouslythereisnoplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEnoughToKnowBetter/pseuds/OldEnoughToKnowBetter
Summary: I can't believe I wrote this, as usual. I blame the writers and the actors for selling young love so authentically and tenderly that I cannot help but remember what it was like to love like that. And that when you're a teenager, sex is a HUGE part of it.





	Pink Floyd on Vinyl

**Author's Note:**

> Jughead is NOT asexual or aromantic in this story. This is a story written for the Riverdale universe, a different universe than the comics. I absolutely respect the feelings of those who want to read stories where Jughead is asexual; you should not read this one! It is FILTHY.

Of all the things she could ask for, why did it have to be this? If it only it had been something ugly in an unfamiliar way, something that has _never_ crossed my mind. If only... why couldn't she want to put a ureteral stent in my dick or something? That's right, I've read everything, watched everything, imagined everything. You try keeping a teenage boy's imagination fed on a diet of nothing but Fellini. Six months ago, before I imagined this was possible, when I was trying to come for the seventh time that night... I let myself go there, imagined her pink mouth around my cock, her blonde hair splayed on the pink pillow, her wrists straining at the bonds, choking her with it, forcing it into her mouth, my body arched over her. She unable to resist, unable to fight it, gagging as I hit the back of her throat. My hips pumping. Her trapped, futile struggling. Then letting go, when I couldn't hold back, just coming coming coming into her sweet rosebud mouth, her eyes watering, watching her gulp so she wouldn't choke on it.

Afterwards I was fucking consumed by remorse. You know when you get into that jerking off loop, when you just wanna come one more time but each time it takes more fucked up images, more sick thoughts- it's the compulsive shopping of masturbation. I imagined giving her what they call aftercare (I've read everything). In my mind I untied her wrists and ankles and brought her a warm washcloth and gently wiped her face, massaged her wrists, and only then tried to apologize. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I lost control, I know you just wanted to try a little experiment. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me. In my fantasy of reconciliation she forgave me, but she made me promise we would never, never try anything kinky again.

What I never imagined was what would happen in the real world, in the soft midday light of her (nobody home but us) bedroom. I never imagined how tricky and embarrassing it would be to manage tying her with her old tights, how I had to get down on the floor with the dust bunnies (even Betty has dust bunnies, my illusions are shattered) and figure out how to attach them to the legs of the bed. How as I moved over her naked body, binding her to the bed, my hard dick would brush her belly and she would gasp. How her boobs pillowed out on her slim ribcage, so unlike implant boobs in porn.

How she didn't seem vulnerable at all once she was tied to the bed. She seemed like a gasping, dripping tropical plant, like a vortex of hunger it was my responsibility to sate. She was pink and white and RED, her puss was more swollen and shiny than I'd ever seen it. Even that time I used the big dildo on her. What if I wasn't big enough or hard enough, what if I couldn't last, what if my timing was off, what if she was too hyped up to come, what if she got a leg cramp? I put the safety scissors we stole from the school medicine cabinet on the bedside table next to her lip gloss.

And looking at her little round tub of lip gloss, thinking of all the times I’d watched her tap it to her lips with a dainty finger, in the days when I only loved her and in all the days since we've loved each other, I was fine.

I knew I could give her what she wanted. I knew I wouldn't hurt her. I knew she was safe and I was safe and it was all good.

I slid onto the bed next to her, kneeling beside her, and smoothed her temples with my thumbs. "Please", she said. I stood back up and took my boxers off, making a big deal out of it for her. She says I'm big and beautiful, that she loves my dick. She says she loves my body, my bony hips and skimpy butt and my stomach. She loves to lick the hair on my stomach 'til it's black with wetness. She says she loves my hair and my "haircut", which is accomplished in the locker room mirror with my shaky hands.

Watching me, her hips start to rock. She's tilted up and open like a puddle filled with rainwater. Her breathing is ragged. She is beautiful, she is my love, she is so turned on. Christ, all I have to do is hold off. I climb onto the bed and on top of her and lower my head to her. I shake my stupid hair out, bow my head so my hair tickles her, grazes her, glides along her torso. I wash her with it and stroke her with it, over her belly and boobs and her inner thighs and then whip it over her pussy. She's so wet my hair catches on it, the strands come away shining. I bury my face in her thighs, and bite her, and she makes that sound like a little fox cub. This is like being filled with white light.

I stroke her underboob with my thumbs, my forearms pressing on her ribcage, then lightly scrape my nails from her armpits to her hips. She is rocking steadily now, and her breathing is rhythmic, the march towards coming in her tempo. I go for her nipples one after the other, and palm her hard. She is whimpering and moaning like nothing I've ever heard in my life. "Baby, baby, baby", she mumbles. Under the heel of my hand she is so wet and puffed up, I'm grinding my hand on a pillow of hungry pussy. I slip a finger in and tears actually spill from the corners of her eyes and slide down her temples, her eyes roll back in her head. I rub the ridges of her g-spot. She is gonna come for me, now, there will be no nonsense about insisting on the cock. I can wait, and I will wait.

I realize she's wailing, screaming actually, has she been screaming for a while? I pump two fingers in and out, break for attention to her clit, stroke her belly with my free hand. My focus swims up from the tension in her hips for a moment, buzzes around her heaving ribcage. Inside there is her heart. Inside there are her panting lungs. Inside there is her tender heart, her heart is mine, she is mine. I look up at her, her head flung back on the pillow, her face so red. "I love you, I love you so much", I tell her unnecessarily.

She grins at me like a drunk baby, like a baby goat. She is on some other plane, but I am there with her. It's time now. I dive on her swollen clit with my mouth and fuck her with my fingers and that's it, she clenches around me, heaves up, I ride the tide of her til she's almost done, and then I give it to her. Sliding into her is celestial, it's so good it's not even pleasure. There's an orange humming in my eyes, a buzz of lust mosquitoes in the air around my head. I give her a half-dozen hard strokes and then she says it. "Baby, Jug, please please come in my mouth." I pull out and clamber up her so fast I splatter girl-cum all over the bed. She must have ejaculated at some point.

She holds her pink mouth open for me, straining up, begging for it. I grab her jaw with one hand, hold myself against the headboard with the other. I shove my cock in her mouth and she comes to life around it, sucking and licking and bobbing. She is so helpless, pinned to the bed, her wrists straining against the bonds, her blonde hair spread out over the pink pillowcase. I push into her mouth, holding her head, her teeth grazing me. I am so high it doesn't hurt at all. I hit the back of her throat with the head of my cock, feeling her throat clench as she gags, watching the tears stream from her eyes, and I come come come into her pink mouth, into her throat, into her willing, waiting core.

Afterwards I quickly untie one wrist and she says that's enough, I just need to... and she wraps herself around me, her long legs and her sweaty torso and her strong arms, she bearhugs me and laughs and laughs. Her legs are still spread open and as I wrap my arms around her and sprawl on her I hit the wet spot, the biggest wet spot ever and already icy cold, and I laugh too. I love you I love you I love you she says, thank you for surrendering to me like that. I was in this place like white light.

I look at her, amazed. "You felt the light?"


End file.
